


Your Stars

by NightDawning



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I NEED MY LOVE TO BE ALIVE, I promise, Starts on Earth, and so this was born, he needs to be happy, i take some things from Agents of Shield, it'll be good, not as happy go lucky as the summary says, spoilers in tags, takes place after GotG volume 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: Yondu just wanted a few things.He wants to rebuild his crew and clan. That's going good.He wants to keep Quill safe. That ALMOST went bad, but ended up being ok.Lastly he wants to just take a break for a little bit. He thought it was going well. He finally found a place to go. Earth. Los Angeles to be specific.He had no idea that the appearance of a very interesting girl was going to change everything.Venus had never expected anything from anyone.She never expected to form a gang with loyal people surrounding her.She never expected that her gang would be the most influential in the Los Angeles area.She never expected the handsome man that walked into the rave her gang hosts to change her whole life.When these two collide, well let's just hope the Universe has insurence.





	1. Finally A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu's POV
> 
> Chapter themed drink at end of chapter.
> 
> Please leave comments, any would help.

Flashing through the city on a “borrowed” motor bike, Yondu scanned his surrounding as they rushed by, his advanced eyesight not missing a detail. Now you may be asking yourself, how is a blue alien going around Terra (aka Earth) without being spotted or noticed. Easy. Hidden a bit underneath the skin of his left forearm is a cloaking device the Kree had invented. Linked to follow voice commands only of him, he could name any race, and one could change their own skin to suit their surroundings. The cloaking device, or O.N.E. (Organism Neutralizing Enhancer) was initially made for the purpose of stealth during combat, but now many were used so that Kree could go to whichever planet they liked and blend in with the Natives of said planet. 

Yondu had not come to Terra for any specific reason, rather he had come as a sort of vacation. After visiting so many other planets in search of a new crew, having disposed of the last one. Kraglin, was of course still there, and would always be Yondu’s First Mate. He had journeyed with Yondu, in hopes of using his expert judge of character. They had found several promising candidates to become part of their clan, who now resided on his ship with Kraglin watching over them. Sure some were a bit young, but they were ready and eager to join Yondu, having heard of his great deeds with the Guardians of the Galaxy. He’d assembled a crew of at least 16 more members, him and Kraglin included. They had already done some jobs, but Yondu was more than ready to have a break after not being able to settle down after his recent defeat of Ego along with the Guardians. He had to immediately spring into action to restablish himself, having cleared his name. 

Now, he’d consulted Quill, who had told him the best place to visit on Terra would be America, knowing that Yondu may get himself into trouble in other countries, while America was a bit more lenient. 

They had bought several pairs of dark jeans, and dark shirts for him to wear, though he insisted on keeping his jacket in order to successfully conceal his Yaka. He was now explaining some of the rules Terrans enforced on their planet, and what type of penalty he would be charged with if he were to be caught.  
“Not that I don’t think you can handle yourself!” Peter had lifted up his hands in surrender when Yondu had scoffed at the idea of someone ever trying to put him in a cell again.  
“I know you can, it’s just that wouldn’t you rather have a relaxing time off, I mean, isn’t that the purpose of a vacation?” Peter had been a bit more gentle this time, trying to convince his father-figure to give on this.  
“Alright Petey. I’ll take ya word fo’it, but they ain’t no way I’m leaving my Yaka behind. I’ll just grow me some hair or some’tin.” Yondu pushed back his brown leather trench coat and placed his hands on his hips, his fingers slipping through his belt loops.  
“There’s no getting rid of your surly accent, but you could try speaking full words. Oh, and a shave might do you well too.” Peter finished starting to walk of leaving Yondu with a look of bewilderment, and confusion.  
“Those Terrans are something else.” He sighed into the emptiness of the hallway.

 

So here he was, in the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. Gliding around looking for a decent place to get a drink. He had activated the O.N.E. which had given him tan colored smooth skin, and had concealed his new red fin. Similar to the original, except this one had a bit more engraved on it, and programmed him to be able to understand and read any (known) language spoken and or written around him. 

He observed the different signs, attempting to guess at what might lie inside the buildings, however Terrans were known for their strange naming systems, and he could not for the life of himself decide on one building to go into. Finally, he huffed and pulled the bike into a side alley. He scanned it quickly to get rid of any fingerprints, and then walked back into the walkway. He stood still for a moment, looking at the sky.

It is strange not bein able t’see the stars and such. What with how filthy the Terran’s are making their atmosphere.

He continued on his way, dodging past Terrans walking by, making sure to not keep eye contact for long. While the O.N.E could certainly alter your skin tone, it was still iffy on eye color. It could dilute it, yes, but not fully change it. So, while his eyes were not a vibrant red, they were still a red that bordered on brown. From a distance his eyes just looked a dark color, but close up, one would still be able to tell. He wandered for quite some time, but as he went on, streets started to get more and more scarce. Finally he turned another corner, almost to stumble into a couple of Terran men traveling down the street. He glanced their way for a moment, noticing the sway in some of their steps. 

“You there! You boys!” Yondu called at the small group. They all quickly turned their heads towards him. The one who looked the most sober answered him.

“Yeah, man, what’s up?” He turned his body to fully face Yondu, as if sizing him up as a possible threat. He’d make a fine Ravager.

“Yes, uh, where did you just come from. I been lookin for a good place to drink for quite some time. If you’d point me in the right direction, that’d be kind of you.” Yondu, instinctively sized the man up as well. Looking him straight in the eyes, he kept his body language relaxed, but sharpened his gaze, making it known he was not someone to be messed with. The man visibly backed down a little, as if sensing that he should not poke Yondu the wrong way. 

“A little back that way your heading, look to your right after you pass an empty car lot, there should be what looks like an abandoned building, ‘cept for one lit up sign saying ‘The Dark Well’. That’s where we just came from. It’s a Rave of sorts, may not be your thing. It’s got fine drinks, and a dance floor.” Once he finished he backed up to his group, as if not wanting to turn his back on Yondu. 

Yondu nodded his head in thanks, and then turned to head in the direction he had indicated, smirking when he heard them quickly shuffling away.  
Just as the man had said, Yondu came face to face with what seemed to the untrained eye or ear like an abandoned building. It was several stories high with many windows across the face. Some of them were broken, but most remain intact. By all accounts it looks unused, however the pulsing melody coming from inside gave it away completely. 

He approached the building and found that the entrance was not entirely obvious. He walked around the corner of the building, on one side there was a closed off gate area with a large pit in the center with plastic chairs scattered around. There was a door on the side of it that connected to the building, but the gate was locked up, and he could not get through. On another side there appeared to be the original front entrance, but the door was boarded up. He passed another corner and found another door, but it too was locked. On the last side there was a smaller part of the building, only one level. It had letters across the top spelling out ‘The Red Morga’ with another letter on the ground that was an ‘n’. He stepped up to it and perused around until he found a door. He sighed.

Hope this works.

He tries the handle and is relieved to find that it turns. After pushing it open he went down a short hallway where he heard the music getting louder. He found another door that was made of glass. He walked in. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered the dusty building was the smell. Not an unpleasant smell, but one that you wouldn’t make a candle into for sure. It was the smell of leather, liquor, and sweat, but there was also the smell of cologne, popery, and some mystery smell he wasn’t sure he wanted to be able to identify.

He looked around the dimly lit area, though he could see just fine, and there was a dance floor to one side with different music circling through it, and many different looking Terran’s. Some were holding each other lovingly, merely swaying to the beat, others were dancing alone doing many strange dance moves with their circle of friends, and others, well they were getting a bit too into the dancing. Behind the dance floor is the bar.

On the other side were several leather-looking booths, and a few couches scattered about. The people there were either chatting amongst themselves, eating, or kissing in their secluded corners. 

Gotta give it to ‘em though, it seems Terran’s do know how to have a good time. Suppose anywhere ya go in the Galaxy, clubs are the same. Both fully functional and upstanding, but at the same time a place where you can get gritty and go all out. Just the way I like it heh. 

He walked through the mass of writhing bodies, and reached the counter. A man stood behind the counter, and was immediately standing in front of Yondu asking for his order.

“I want something that burns going down.” He grins at the man, before looking away. The man smiles, already prepared for vague orders such as his. 

“How much are we talking sir? How much are you willing to take? We have many-” Yondu cut him off with a hand, and slit his eyes toward the younger man.

“The strongest you’ve got.” He dead stared him down until the man gulped and turned away, preparing his drink. Yondu turned around slightly, and watched the dance going on. This type of dancing was very different from what he was used to. They seemed to move jerkily and worked more with their arms than anything else. Though, he did not dance often, when he did it was with fellow Ravagers. 

Suddenly Yondu sensed he was being watched. He scanned the surrounding room and saw a young woman. She had looked back to the woman sitting across from her, as if she had never been watching him, and if Yondu had been a bit less experienced he would have dismissed it as just his nerves. But she had been watching him, his senses never told him wrong. She wore skin tight black pants, the muscles in her legs rippling as she crossed one over the other. She had a sleeveless shirt on with a pattern that resembled a nova, and a silver cuff on her upper right tricep that held two fiery stones on each end. Her arms were well muscled as well, as if she did a lot of heavy work. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, and looked to be black, but for some reason shimmered in the light. Yondu felt the strange urge to touch it. A cough behind him, had him turned back to the counter. 

“Two shots of Lucifer’s Lane. Two of seven. I have the rest prepared, but feel free to take your time. It is incredibly strong, made with Vodka, Everclear, Rum, Whiskey, Tequila, Herbal Liqueur, and Sambuca. It is one of the strongest drinks ever made. I would not advise drinking too much, too fast.” (See end of chapter for recipe) 

Yondu merely smirked, downed both glasses, and practically purred at the sizzling in his throat. 

Yes, this would do very nicely. 

“First of all, don’t bother putting the rest in shot glasses. I want them all in one, and then I’ll be having about 4 more glasses after that. Don’t worry I’m not driving or nothin like that after this, and I have a very good tolerance for it. Now, hurry’n bring me the rest of this round.” The man merely blinked rapidly before nodding and heading back off. He turned back around to gaze at the woman, who had purposefully turned her body away from his general direction now. He chuckled to himself. 

Oh yes, this night is sure lookin up for me. 

Lucifer’s Lane (WARNING: MUST BE OF LEGAL AGE TO DRINK OR BUY ALCOHOL)  
1/2 oz Everclear® Alcohol  
1 oz Bacardi® 151 Rum  
1 oz Yukon Jack® Canadian Whisky  
1 1/2 oz Jose Cuervo® Especial Gold Tequila  
1 oz Romana® White Sambuca  
1 oz Devil's Springs® Vodka  
1 1/2 oz Jagermeister® Herbal Liqueur

Pour all ingredients together in a cocktail shaker, and shake. Strain into 5 - 7 separate shot glasses, and serve. The characters can drink it from actual glasses and can drink more than One glass because they have a very high alcohol tolerances, please don't take that risk unless you are absolutely positive you can take it.


	2. Entre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Venus's POV

When a tall man with dark eyes, the body of rippling muscles that she could see even underneath the leather jacket that ran down to the back of his legs, walked into The Dark Well, Venus was first and foremost fearful. He wore the black leather jacket with a pale gray t-shirt underneath, dark jeans, and brown tie up boots like a man who worked outside a lot would. He was bald, showing the ragged scars that ran along both side of his head, but none of that took away from the handsomeness of his face. He had that look about him, that if you screwed with him you may not survive to tell the tale. The air about him practically radiated controlled power. Her heart had started to beat sporadically. Something about him, from the way he moved, to the way he seemed to avoid everyone’s attention but hers, was unbearably interesting. She had been sitting at a small table chatting with another woman when he walked in. Whatever she had been about to say was suddenly lodged inside her throat. She watched as he went to stand by the bar, ordering something that shook up the bartender. She found herself smiling, and quickly turned her head when his head started to turn around. 

“You know maybe you should go and talk to him.” The woman, Farlin was her name, said laughing. She looked over Venus’s shoulder to glance at the man, “Ohp, now he’s looking over here. That’s what happens when you stare that intensely you know.” However, she hadn’t of bothered telling Venus, because she could feel his stare drilled into her. Once it lifted off, she fully turned to face Farlin.

“Stars, he’s attractive. I can’t believe he almost caught me!” She whispered yelled, causing Farlin to laugh again.

“Not really my type, but you into the older type huh?” Farlin cackled, huffing to return breath to herself, “Ohhh he’s looking again, you definitely should go talk to him!” 

“Are you crazy? He’s way above my league, plus he’s probably a bad person you know!” She finished, and frowned slightly when Farlin let loose her loudest volley yet.

“Oh, that’s absolutely rich coming from you! Miss leader of a certain gang that patrols these very streets,” At Venus’s aghast expression, she smirked, “Did you honestly expect me to not realize who you were? Hell your hair is proof enough even if I didn’t see that cuff on your arm. Don’t worry though, my brothers apart of your gang, so I won’t go blabbing or nothin. Now, the least you could do would be go over to size him up, if nothing else.” She made a ‘shoo’ motion with one hand, and Venus smiled at her, and she only was able to breath out a, “s’ nice to meet you,” before she was rushing over to the bar. She stood only a couple of spaces down from him, and straightened her back, and gestured to the bartender.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” She pointed to the mystery man in the coat. As if he had heard her from so far away, suddenly the man was looking over at her. His eyes were intense as he seemed to look her up and down, before smirking. 

“I’m not entirely sure you want to. It’s very potent, and a wom- that is to say...females normally have a lower alcohol tolerance and what he’s having is…” He trailed off seeing the way her eyes had sharpened and her shoulders had squared.

“At least tell me you are here with someone, or have a ride home.” Venus scoffed at him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I can call a cab. We are in L.A.” the bartender, defeated, went to go get her the drink. The man who had been standing by the stranger left with a woman to go dance, so she summoned her wits and sidled up next to him.

She hesitated only a moment before she spoke.

“I have not seen you at any other places we’ve set up before. What’s your business in L.A.” She asks, not looking at him just yet, trying to gauge his reaction. She definitely did not expect him to start laughing. 

“You don’t really beat around the bush do you? You work quick don’tcha. Well since you asked so nicely,” he sneered a little at her, and took a moment to take another drink, “I’ve come here to relax a bit. Not to intrude on anyone’s territory or nothing like that.” Venus froze.

There’s no way he can know...unless he’s working undercover or something like that. Stars, how would someone like that even know I would be here tonight, I hadn’t even told any of my pack I was coming here.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean by that,” she changed the subject hurriedly, “So relaxing eh? Where do you work that’s weighing you down so much you had to come to a rave to relax. Here is not exactly the place to unwind, so surely your workplace must be a whole lot more exciting...” She finally did turn to look up at him, and smiled a little to try and send a message of security his way. 

“Unbelievably, darlin.” He simpered, and looked down at her, a slight twinkle in his eye. She studied his eyes noticing that his eyes were the color of merlot wine. They looked brown, but closer up were more of a dark red. She coughed a little, but refused to look away from his eyes, knowing a power move when she saw one. 

“How do you like it then, this place? Are you able to relax like you wanted?” Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bartender approach with a glass in hand. He set it down in front of her, threw one withering glance at the man beside her, and turned to tend to another customer.

“It’s nice, a bit more crowded than I like, but the drinks’re good, an’ no one’s been messing with me, so it’s been all good. It’s called Lucifer’s Lane by the way,” He gestured to the glass the bartender had set in front of her, “It’s a charming mixture, frankly I fancy it. I prefer the fiery kind, some people can’t handle it, it being a bit much for the average person, but darlin I have a funny feeling you ain’t all you appear to be.” He smiled then took another drag of his own glass, and she watched as he downed about two gulps then shivered a little as he swallowed. She returned to her own glass, shrugged then tilted the glass back. 

Because she had to stick it to both him, and the bartender, she took three long gulps before coming up for air. She groaned a little at the way it scorched a path down to her stomach. It was fantastic. 

“Impressive. But can you keep going? Small woman like you may not be able to take all that much of it.” Her eyes snapped to his, and she snarled a little.

“Is that a challenge? Are you prepared to put your money where your mouth is, because I could do this all night.” She almost covered her mouth with her hand, but resisted right at the last second, keeping her face neutral.

“I’m not really the bettin’ type, darlin, but if you want to take it that way, feel free. If you can keep drinking for as long as I can; then I’ll pay your tab. If not; you’ll have to admit I was right.” He joked, looking down at her again.

“It’s not smart to screw with me, many would warn you that I don’t take challenges casually.” She jeered out. The man put his hands up.

“Whatever you say, darlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and I'm still in need of a beta reader for this story, so again if interested please email me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in DIRE need of a beta reader! If interested please email me. My email should be in my profile.


End file.
